


Machine Heart

by ThornStone8773



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, No romace, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornStone8773/pseuds/ThornStone8773
Summary: Turning his gaze back to Naki, Horobi inclined his head. ‘’Thank you, Naki.’’
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Machine Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> A/N: There was a reference to Firebird’s story, which you could read [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15321138/chapters/53703235) Please don’t forget to leave comments on her works.

‘’Horobi.’’

Horobi opened his eyes and swivelled his chair to see Naki approached him. Ark was nowhere in sight. He, Naki and Ikazuchi, who was sprawled out on the couch with his eyes closed, were the only one in the room for the moment. She was probably out on a stroll again, enjoying the views amongst other things she could not do while being trapped underwater.

‘’I have something for you.’’ They said before producing a firearm from their coat pocket. Not just any firearm either. _Something_ in his chest skipped at the familiar sight of ‘Metsuboujinrai.net’ etched on the barrel and the tassel trailing off from the end of its grip. Horobi did a quick system check and found nothing was wrong with his motoric functions, and yet, his hand was trembling when he took the gun from Naki.

Horobi’s gaze fixed on the gun; mind travelled down the memory lane, back to the time when he returned the weapon to its owner… only for him to leave it carelessly behind on the table like some kind of discarded toy. He did not touch the gun again ever since, only to find it gone a week later. Stolen by ZAIA, Ark had informed him.

Travelling further into the memory, he recalled the delight on Jin’s mien when Horobi first presented this gun to him. How he barely managed to save his son from shooting himself in the face. The resulting trauma had him not picked up the gun for a few weeks, but when he finally overcame his aversion, he took his lesson on gun safety very seriously and never missed ever again.

He remembered the thrilling laugher accompanied every shot that hit the rusted cans Jin used as a target practice. How Jin would turn to him with a wide, beaming smile that became wider after Horobi praised him for his accomplishment.

The memory warmed the _something_ in Horobi’s chest, which he still did not know what. Only power core was there and nothing else that could behave so oddly.

Turning his gaze back to Naki, Horobi inclined his head. ‘’Thank you, Naki.’’

The younger humagear inclined their head back in response. ‘’You are welcome.’’

The creaking sound from the entrance pulled everyone’s attention toward the door. Ark stepped into the room, and Horobi quickly put the gun inside his coat and got up from his seat, standing beside Naki, waiting for order, ignoring how that _something_ broke at the sight of his possessed son.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading.
> 
> English was not my native language. I apologised for the grammars, awkward phrasings and tenses you encountered while reading this.
> 
> Please, tell me what you think. Helped me improved my skill by sharing your thoughts through comments.


End file.
